


[PODFIC] I Did This For You

by sksNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Content, M/M, Originally Recorded in May 2016, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, WARNING: SADFIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "It was easy for Chopper to explain medically what was wrong with Zoro, but it was harder to live with than he made it sound."





	[PODFIC] I Did This For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Did This For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386061) by [xpiester333x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy these works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded May 2016

All story credit goes to [xpiester333x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x) <3

 

Total Length: 00:23:02

 

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbUnBRV2Q1VkROTWs):

[Chapter 1 (Sanji)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbQ2FFdl94bEsxNDQ)

[ Chapter 2 (Zoro)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbQUU0NTB1aFJUdjQ)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Chapter 1 (Sanji)](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/144080219907/chapter-one-of-i-did-this-for-you-by)

[Chapter 2 (Zoro)](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/144080485217/chapter-two-of-i-did-this-for-you-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
